Saved by True Loves kiss
by rebeccag239
Summary: What would have happened in 7.15 AM if Mary Margaret and David had remembered fairytale land and their own fairytale forms by the power of true loves kiss?. Would that have changed the story or not?.
1. You found me

I do not own Once upon a time or any of its characters. These belong to ABC and Disney.

I had a thought one day. What would have happened if Mary Margaret and David, when they kissed in 7.15 AM, then realised then they were Snow White and Prince Charming. How would that have affected the story? I have took ideas from season one but tweaked them around a bit, but some of the ideas are my own. Anyway hope you enjoyed it

Saved by true love`s kiss

Chapter one: You found me

(Lips met as the pair clung to one another as if their life depended on it. After a few moments they broke apart, Mary Margaret fixing her white beret, but she had saw something through that kiss. A memory from what seemed like a lifetime ago but really didn't feel that long ago after all)

"Charming?" she whispered her eyes growing big. After not hearing a response from David Mary Margaret felt sad

"It must have just been a trick of the light or the excitement of the kiss" she thought. However David looked into her dark eyes and grinned.

"Snow!" he exclaimed gripping hold of Mary Margaret`s hand "I found you. Like I always would" he gasped. Both froze as they knew this was something big and David grabbed hold of Mary Margaret`s hand and pulled her back into Granny`s.

"A hot chocolate please Ruby when you have time" David glanced at the younger girl who nodded running to and fro from the tables. David sat Mary Margaret into a booth and the pair looked at one another

"So you remember?" David glanced at Mary Margaret who nodded pushing a strand of black hair away from her eyes and placing her beret on the table

"Everything" she replied "Regina, the curse. Emma!" she exclaimed placing one hand over her mouth "She doesn't know does she?" she glanced at David who shook his head

"I need to tell Kathryn. She doesn't deserve to be in this loveless marriage. I mean I was going to before but I mean I thought she was pregnant. But now I had a baby. With you!" he grinned "Well Emma isn't a baby anymore she`s a beautiful young woman.." he was caught off by Ruby bringing Mary Margaret her hot chocolate

"Everything ok?" Ruby replied as she noticed Mary Margaret was looking a bit flustered

"I-I`m fine Ruby" Mary Margaret replied and Ruby gave a look to David who nodded in reply. Shrugging Ruby went away to clean some tables while Mary Margaret took a sip of her hot chocolate

"You know we shouldn't be sat together" Mary Margaret gave a small smile "What if Regina sees us"

"Well if that happens and she tries to break us up we can bring her down together. You're the only one I truly love" David gave a small smile "I don't know what I should call you now" he mused while Mary Margaret gave him a look

"Well what about I call you James" she gave a wicked look to David which gave David a reminder of the old Snow

"Nah Charming suits me better" he replied and the pair locked eyes again. However they were interrupted by Emma walking up to the booth

"What are you two sitting together for?" the blonde replied confused as Mary Margaret almost choked on her hot chocolate

"I was just going through some ideas for the school with Mary Margaret" David replied as Emma gave the pair a look. She knew they were both lying but decided to give the pair a break

"Sure" she murmured before going to the counter to talk to Ruby

"You should have told her" David muttered softly

"What oh hey Emma you know you are our daughter who got sent here because the wicked queen cast a curse in fairytale land and she is Regina our major and guess what every other person here is a fairytale creature too" Mary Margaret glowered "Somehow I don't think she would quite buy that"

"Apart from the daughter bit Henry has said all that at least once in his own way" David replied as Mary Margaret sighed

"I just think you need to tell Kathryn first and then we will see about telling Emma. Baby steps" Mary Margaret smiled at David who nodded

"I'll tell her tonight" he replied as he clutched her hand underneath the diner. Mary Margaret then looked at her watch

"The time!" she gasped "I`m going to be late for school!"

"I'll give you a ride" David nodded as the pair walked out of the café quickly being watched by a suspicious Regina. Somehow she didn't quite trust the pair and wanted to see what they were up to.

"Hey" Mary Margaret smiled at David as they met. Since that fateful day outside of Granny`s the pair had been kept busy by their separate lives but they had agreed to meet outside of a bar Mary Margaret was at for Valentine's day "Have you told Kathryn yet" she replied but knew from the look on David`s face he hadn't

"Her mother grew sick and she has been visiting her pretty much every day. I couldn't spring this on her not now. However she is getting better so I will. Promise. But I did get you this" David smiled producing a card out of his pocket and giving it to Mary Margaret who opened it quickly

"I said I would always find you. And I have. Happy Valentine's Day Snow. Yours Charming" Mary Margaret read out loud and tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered making sure nobody was around and softly kissed him "I haven't got you a card or anything because well we aren't officially dating or anything" she trailed off

"Just knowing you is enough" David grinned "Anyway I better go. I said to Kathryn I was just going to the local store to pick up a few things" David headed off down the road while Mary Margaret watched him go. They had found each other again and she would do everything not to let him go again. Suddenly she got an idea and smiling made her way back to the bar

"Where are you taking me?" David said as Mary Margaret walked him blindfolded to a secluded picnic spot. She then unfolded the blindfold to reveal a picnic

"I thought because I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day" she started to say when David kissed her slowly before letting her go

"You know you really didn't have to do this" he teased causing her to go red

"I wanted to" she replied before settling herself down on the blanket. A flash of gold caught David`s attention

"That`s my ring. Yours, Snows, wedding ring!" he exclaimed "You kept it even when you couldn't remember me!"

"I always felt drawn to it and when you were in the coma something kept telling me that this ring was special. And when Kathryn arrived and said she was your wife I knew I had to wear it. Or at least be around it somewhere to give me some hope" Mary Margaret replied softly David however kneeled by her and took her by the hand stroking the ring

"I gave you that ring to be my wife. And you always will be." He said fiercely Mary Margaret nodding slowly and David could see flickers of Snow coming back into her face. He knew then he had to tell Kathryn

"I`m telling her" he replied "Tonight" he said fiercely as Mary Margaret stood up

"Are you sure?" she said softly "What about her mother?" she replied nervously the wind blowing her hair.

"Sometimes some things are too strong and the power of true love is that" David replied and Mary Margaret nodded sharply. The pair then embraced each other again knowing that soon the pair would be together again and hopefully joined by their daughter

Next time

David gets himself ready to tell Kathryn that he doesn't love her anymore. But what will be her reaction? Meanwhile Mary Margaret plans to reveal to Emma that she is now in a relationship with David after Henry spots the pair in town acting suspicious. And what part does Regina have in this?

Ok first things Mary Margaret and David are the only ones who know their and the people in the town true forms, I took the idea of Emma kissing Graham and him remembering and since Mary Margaret and David are Emma`s parents the genes would be the same. Also the curse is still in place despite Mary Margaret and David remembering as everyone else still doesn't remember. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I think this one will be seven or eight chapters long depending on how I fair. Also this will be just Storybrooke but fairytale land mentions will be mentioned along the way like in this chapter.


	2. Revealing all

I do not own Once upon a time or any of its characters. These belong to ABC and Disney.

Thanks so much for all the reviews. Hopefully this chapter will also be up to standard and hope that you all enjoy it.

Saved by true loves kiss

Chapter two: Revealing all

(Emma sighed as she sat at the table in Granny`s flicking through some papers. She was also quite confused about that Mary Margaret and David were doing as she knew they were lying. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at the paper again but was interrupted by a bouncing Henry)

"Oh hi squirt" Emma said absent mindley as Henry sat in the chair opposite his biological mother

"Guess who I have just seen. Plus its very interesting for Operation Cobra" Henry replied proudly as Emma took one look over the stack of papers and shook her head

"I have no idea Henry and I am very busy at the moment so if you could please" she started to say but was interrupted by Henry

"Mary Margaret and David. I saw them in town trying to not be drawn to one another but something is going on between them" Henry nodded proud of himself for working things out

"Henry you know sometime you don't remind me of a young boy. You remind me of an old woman" Emma muttered

"I heard that" Granny replied offended wiping a table or two

"Sorry" Emma apologised then turned back to Henry "Look I don't really know what is going on between those two but I do know they are both grown adults and if they want to be friends or" she shrugged not wanting to add anything else to warp Henrys growing imagination

"Ok" Henry chirped slipping out of the chair "I have school now so I'll catch you later" he grinned at Emma

"Sure" she nodded ruffling Henry`s hair as he skipped out of the café. Emma just shook her head as she carried on sorting through files as Granny walked up to Emma`s table and started cleaning it

"Now what has that young boy been up to now" Granny smiled to Emma

"Oh it's just Henry. He has an active imagination. I blame that book" Emma shoo k her head as Granny just gave her a smile then went back to cleaning tables as Emma also returned to her work. She then glanced under the table and made a mental note to return the book to Henry as she had just found it after it went missing.

"Kathryn?" David glanced into the kitchen to notice Kathryn eating breakfast

"You not going to granny`s for breakfast?" Kathryn looked puzzled "I thought you did that now"

"Well I need to have a talk with you" David sat down opposite his wife and sucked in a breath "Look I know things haven't been easy recently with your mom being ill but" he stopped as he looked at her and knew he couldn't go any further. He loved Mary Margaret but he also cared for Kathryn as well. However Kathryn took hold of David`s other hand

"David I need to leave Storybrooke" she replied "I need to be with my mom before anything else happens to her. I know things have been rough so maybe we should part ways" a sad smile spread across Kathryn`s face as David looked shocked "I mean I will always love you but something is telling me that maybe we shouldn't be together"

"Kathryn" David started to say but she shook her head

"It's ok" she replied. "I booked a ticket and I leave tomorrow. I don't know what you will do but if you want to come, come. If you don't stay here and build a future. If you don't come tomorrow then I will understand and start divorce proceedings. I mean obviously not on difficult terms but then I can start a new relationship and you will be able to as well. It's for the best David" Kathryn said as she walked up to David and softly hugged him

"Something changed when you came out of that coma David. I don't know what it was but you changed. And maybe I did as well" Kathryn replied. "I'll go and pack now." She replied as she walked out of the kitchen leaving David slightly bemused

"That was easier than I thought" David thought to himself. However tomorrow he and Mary Margaret could set plans in motion to tell Emma that they were starting to build a relationship. Like Mary Margaret had said before hand baby steps. A few more minutes passed before Kathryn entered the kitchen again

"You not going to Granny`s" she said puzzled and David nodded

"Y-Yeah just give me a few moments and I'll go. I guess this is goodbye" David replied as Kathryn nodded. She knew in her heart David wouldn't meet her later that evening and in a way this was good for the pair of them, David grabbed his jacket as he left the kitchen as Kathryn stood there alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts

"I just want my mother to be ok" she thought to herself as she bent her head on the kitchen work surface and this time she did start to cry as all her emotions came pouring out of her

"She took that well" Mary Margaret commented as she stood outside Granny`s with David.

"I feel guilty though" David replied "I mean I never meant to fall in love with her it was all because of the curse. But" he shook his head as Mary Margaret gripped his hand

"We need to tell Emma now" Mary Margaret nodded "I arranged to meet up with her at Granny`s" she opened the door to Granny`s and stepped inside to see Emma sitting in one of the booths. Mary Margaret and David walked up to her table as Emma looked up at the pair

"You're early" Emma said surprised

"I finished work early" Mary Margaret replied as Ruby came up to the booth and took their orders. Ruby then slipped away leaving the trio alone

"I left Henry with Regina. I felt he shouldn't be here" Emma replied

"Well" Mary Margaret started to say as she and David shot looks at one another "We thought you would be the first to know as you are my flat mate. Me and David well we are starting to be in a relationship" she smiled "David has left Kathryn, well she`s left to take care of her sick mom, and she gave him her blessing." She looked puzzled at Emma who was glancing at the pair

"Wait so you two suddenly decided to start dating and then your wife" Emma started to say but was interrupted by David

"We just grew close to one another" he replied "Maybe it was me being in the coma and Mary Margaret helping me then we grew fond of each other. Kathryn was a block in us being together but we decided not to cement anything till I had told Kathryn. Now that she decided to move away, I didn't need to tell her, and now we can tell you and anyone else we want" the pair shot a smile towards one another. Emma still didn't look convinced but she glanced across the table at the pair and realised they did like one another

"Ok" she sighed "I suppose you two have my blessing. Just don't keep making out all the time at Mary Margaret`s flat. Wow that sounds like you two are my mom and dad which you are not" she gave a laugh as Mary Margaret and David looked at one another and a shiver went up their backs

"N-No" Mary Margaret laughed as Ruby brought over their orders

"Henry found his book" Emma changed the subject and Mary Margaret started talking to Emma about that. Mary Margaret shot a smile towards Emma and knew it was nearly time for her to reveal that they were her parents but for now all she wanted was for her to be comfortable with them being in a relationship. Like she had mentioned to David baby steps were important one detail at a time. She didn't want Emma to freak out too much as this had the potential to do so

Next time

Mary Margaret helps out at the miner's day festival and plans to tell Emma her secret. However when Emma receives an envelope in the mail it has the potential to change everything. Meanwhile Emma tells Henry about Mary Margaret and David`s relationship

Anyway there you go. Hope you like it. Kathryn leaving the curse has gone so anyone can leave Storybrooke but they don't remember fairytale land yet anyway. Also the next chapter might be not out for a while as I am on vacation for a week tomorrow so I won't have access to write anything.


	3. Stumble ahead

I do not own Once upon a time or any of its characters. That belongs to ABC and Disney

Onto to the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews as well they keep me going

Saved by true loves kiss

Chapter three: Stumble ahead

(It had been a few weeks since Kathryn had gone to care for her sick mother and Mary Margaret and David had told Emma about their blossoming relationship. Since then they had ate together at David`s house but that was it as Mary Margaret didn't want to grow attention to them. However that was about to change)

"Hey" Mary Margaret grinned at David as she sat opposite him at Granny`s "Have you got a minute?". David nodded

"Just one then I have to get back to work" he replied "Someone brought in an injured kitten"

"Aw" Mary Margaret replied "It's just that- I think we have done hiding. I want to tell everyone in this town David" she smiled "So what about after I have finished at the miners day festival tomorrow they have a party afterwards. And I was thinking maybe we could reveal it then". David glanced at Mary Margaret suspiciously

"Are you sure?" he replied "I mean wasn't you the one who wanted to take things slow"

"I did" she replied "But I feel now is good". She placed a hand on his and David could feel a tingle spread through their hands

"Ok" he nodded "I`m working tomorrow again but after work ill come straight to the party. How are the candles selling anyway?". Mary Margaret sighed running a hand through her short black hair

"Hard" she admitted "Leroy is crushing hard on one of the nuns who are helping us and he knows she is out of his league but he can't accept it. Plus nobody will buy any of the candles". David smiled gently at her before glancing at his watch

"I`m so late!" he exclaimed getting out of his booth and running out of Granny`s, nearly bumping into Emma who had entered the room. Frowning she walked up to Mary Margaret`s booth and sat opposite her freeing her golden curls from the stormy weather outside

"Wasn't that David?" she said puzzled

"Yeah he had to get back to work "Mary Margaret smiled "Listen have you told Henry about me and David?" She wanted Emma to tell Henry before she told Emma Mary Margaret was her mother. Emma shook her head

"No" she replied "I haven't had the time"

"Well try and tell him before the miner's day festival tomorrow night" Emma glanced at her curiously "Because me and David are going to tell everyone then and it won't be as much as a surprise. Then I have something to tell you" Mary Margaret's eyes twinkled and Emma looked bemused

"Whatever it is somehow I don't think I want to know" she murmured

"Oh you will. Trust me" Mary Margaret smiled and Emma nodded

"Sure" she replied

"Anyway I better get back to class. And remember tell Henry" Mary Margaret smiled as she got up out of the booth and made her way to the door of Granny`s not noticing Regina standing across the road. Somehow she had plans for David and these didn't involve a certain elementary school teacher. Something was telling Regina to keep those two apart, she frowned as Mary Margaret crossed the road and headed in the opposite direction to where Regina was standing. The black haired woman smirked as she turned and also walked down the road towards her house.

(Emma sidled among the people selling candles. She had already bumped into Mary Margaret and Leroy and now she was looking for Henry. Eventually she found him talking to one of the girls in his class)

"Oh hey squirt" Emma grinned at Henry

"Emma I didn't know you would be here today. But I`m glad you are" Henry replied

"Listen can I have a word with you. There`s something I need to tell you" Emma replied. Henry looked confused but nodded as Emma walked with him over to a corner where nobody was

"You know the reason David has been coming to the apartment Mary Margaret and me share" Henry nodded "Well that is because David and Mary Margaret have decided to start going on dates together so David will be able to come around a lot more. " Emma was about to add something else but Henry interrupted her

"I know!. Because they are snow white and prince charming. They are destined to be together" Henry looked proud of himself and Emma shook her head. She shouldn't have found that book again and therefore Henry seemed to have got it into his head about the fairytale world, she needed to tell him that it was all make believe.

"No Henry they aren't." Emma sighed "Look I thought I would just tell you that`s all"

"Oh" Henry perked up and Emma glanced at her son curiously "Regina asked me to give this to you" He handed Emma an manila envelope and Emma glanced at it curiously

"Henry are you sure this is for me?" she replied and Henry nodded

"Regina said to me give this envelope to your real mom. I don't know what`s in it but she seems real keen for you to have it. Anyway I have to go" Henry replied before running off. Emma was about to scold Henry to come back when she opened the envelope and removed the contents. Her eyes grew wide as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her stomach churned

"I have to go home then I'll have to have a word with Mary Margaret tonight" she thought before she ran away, Regina watching in the opposite direction.

"Looks like my plan has worked" she thought to herself before she just smirked and walked away before anyone spotted her. She didn't want to have been seen and her good work go to waste.

(It was now nighttime and everyone had come together to celebrate the miners day festival, As for Mary Margaret she had no idea of what Regina was plotting and was looking for David. Eventually she found him talking to Archie and managed to take him away)

"Are you ready?" she glanced at David who nodded

"A little nervous" he admitted which made Mary Margaret smile

"You're too cute" she replied. "I just need to find Emma first to make sure she is here before we do our announcement" She looked around the streets to make sure she could find her daughter and pouted when she couldn't find her

"I'm sure she will be here eventually" David replied reassuring Mary Margaret. He then shielded his eyes and noticed Emma walking down the road

"Oh here she is now" David smiled "I'll just be over there" He pointed to where Leroy was standing and Mary Margaret nodded waiting for Emma to join her

"I thought you would never come" Mary Margaret replied readjusting her white hat as it had gone chilly "Can we just go over there for a moment"

"Mary Margaret I think I need to speak with you first" Emma said seriously. Mary Margaret grew pale as this wasn't like Emma at all "Today I got this envelope and I opened it as it was addressed to me. But I think you should see the contents" Emma handed the envelope to Mary Margaret and as she opened it couldn't believe what she was seeing. The pictures showed David at the vets kissing Kathryn. Mary Margaret looked down at the floor

"N-No these can't be true. David left her he told me himself!" Mary Margaret exclaimed

"I ran them through at the sheriff's office and the date says 2 days ago. I mean it could be just a misunderstanding I just thought I would tell you myself" Emma replied "Now what is it you wanted to tell me"

"Nothing" Mary Margaret replied "Actually I think I`m going to go home. I don't feel like celebrating!" Biting her lip Mary Margaret walked quickly away from the festival leaving David on his own. After a few moments passed he grew confused and bumped into Emma

"Do you know where Mary Margaret is?" He asked Emma

"She went home after she saw these pictures. I would tread carefully if I was you David" Emma replied as she handed the pictures to David who grew puzzled as he looked at them. He had never seen Kathryn since she left and whoever it was, was trying to mess with his and Mary Margaret's relationship. He needed to sort things out with her until it was too late.

Next time

Mary Margaret enlists the help of August to prove the pictures are a lie. While doing this she and August draw up a friendship. Meanwhile Regina carries on her plan

Hope that was ok. I should be able to update again soon as I have no further plans to go away on vacation.


	4. Help from August

I do not own Once upon a time or anything to do with it that belongs to ABC and Disney

Onto chapter four. This one may be a bit shorter and a bit of filler so I hope you don't mind too much

Saved by true loves kiss

Chapter four: Help from August

(Mary Margaret looked around Granny's Café as many of the customers glanced at her then turned away some not even bothering to look.)

"Regina must have said something" she thought to herself as Ruby crossed across to give Mary Margaret her hot chocolate

"You ok" she glanced at Mary Margaret who nodded "Look whatever Regina said just ignore them. It should be David who has the curt looks and the stares. He is the one who cheated on you. Even if it was with his wife" Ruby added on as an afterthought

Mary Margaret nodded "Thanks Ruby. But I don't" she started to say but then stopped. She knew what Ruby was like really and she didn't want to insult the younger girl

"What" Ruby said confused and Mary Margaret shook her head

"Doesn't matter" she replied. Shrugging Ruby walked away and just as she did the new guy in town entered the café. Mary Margaret remembered Emma saying his name was August and he was some kind of writer.

"Could I have a cup of coffee please" August glanced at Ruby who nodded. August then walked in the middle of the room

"August" Mary Margaret called his name and August looked up and saw Mary Margaret waving. August then walked up to her table and sat down

"I know you don't know me but you know Emma. We are flatmates" Mary Margaret explained

"Yes I know Emma" August nodded with a smile as Ruby brought over his coffee

"Well" Mary Margaret started to say then looked up to see Ruby standing there smiling slightly

"Ruby get back here and finish those dishes" she heard her granny shouting and sulking Ruby walked away

"Sorry about that" August replied "She follows me about when I come in here"

"Anyway I know you are a bit of a wiz with anything technical. I was just wondering if you could look at these pictures I have. It won't take long an evening at most. I need to know if they have been photoshopped" Mary Margaret explained to August who nodded

"Sure" he replied "When do you want me to come"

"Tonight if possible. It's really important" Mary Margaret explained. August nodded but still didn't look convinced As he left he shook Mary Margaret's hand and a flash of electricity ran through her causing her to remember exactly what happened to August when he had left the fairy tale world

"I need to tell August so that Emma can believe" she thought "Then after me and David are back together we can reveal we are her parents and stop whatever dirty trick Regina is up to" she thought to herself

"Yeah so" August stared at the picture of David and Kathryn. "I think I'll have to take a closer look" he mused "Whoever has done this has been very clever and really replaced another woman with the woman in the picture"

"So you think it's not true" Mary Margaret replied. August nodded

"I do" he replied "I'll have to take the picture but I'll let you know as soon as possible" he replied taking the picture from Mary Margaret

"August" Mary Margaret replied and August turned to face the dark haired woman "I …. I know who you really are" she replied "I know you are Pinocchio, I know that you came here to Storybrooke to keep an eye on Emma and I also know that your legs could turn to wood at any minute"

"How!" August exclaimed with shock

"When David, the man in the picture, and I kissed we remembered everything" Mary Margaret explained and August turned to her again

"Snow white!" he exclaimed "I wasn't sure at first but now I see it"

"And David is Prince Charming" Mary Margaret smiled to herself "But nobody else in the town knows. We only know because of the kiss and now I know you know because you weren't present when the curse happened. August you need to explain to Emma you are the only one who can make her believe. Then when she believes me and David can tell her she is our daughter"

"I can try" August nodded "But Emma is very stubborn."

"I know that" Mary Margaret smiled and August also laughed

"Thanks" Mary Margaret added on and August turned around walking to the door "For believing in me. Not many people would"

"I know the truth" August replied "And If I want to be a real boy I need to do what is right" he replied sadly as he walked out of the apartment. It was lucky he went at that time as Emma wasn't too far behind him

"I just saw August" Emma replied curiously "I didn't know you met him"

"Yeah I saw him in Granny's this morning" Mary Margaret explained as Emma looked at her curiously

"Oh" Emma replied "Look I`m tired so I`m just off to bed."

Emma then left the living area and Mary Margaret just shook her head rubbing her eyes. She didn't hope that August would come through for her as she didn't know what she would do if she had to live here on her own. Apart from David she was the only one who knew the truth about Storybrooke and she needed David's help to break the curse. She just hoped she was strong enough to get through it. Shaking her head she stood up and drew the curtains of the apartment also deciding herself that she was going to bed just like Emma. She gave a small smile as she switched the light off and then made her way upstairs to the room she shared with Emma

"Mary Margaret" August yelled running up to the school teacher

"August hi" Mary Margaret smiled at him. "Any luck" she glanced adjusting her white beret

"Yes" August nodded. Mary Margaret glanced around to make sure nobody was around who could see them and hurried August into her classroom

"There you can see the lines on the pictures" August explained "Somebody has obviously replaced the lady in the picture with Kathryn. Who that is I can't say but David did not kiss Kathryn."

"August thank you" Mary Margaret grinned with relief "But how can I prove that to Regina or even David. I accused him"

"I'm sure when he hears your apology he won't mind" August replied "Look I have to go. And I asked Emma if she would like to go out one night and it took her a while but I managed to" he grinned "She said she would leave Henry with Regina"

"I mean I don't like the woman but she does love Henry" Mary Margaret sighed "And August again thanks. Hopefully you can get through to Emma now as well"

August then left the classroom and Mary Margaret sat at her desk a big grin on her face. Tomorrow she would go to see David and apologise for what she said and get their relationship back on track. And then hopefully August would get through to Emma and make her believe. Everything was going just too perfect as the children came into her classroom one of which was Henry

"Miss Blanchard you look happy" Henry smiled and Mary Margaret nodded

"I am Henry" she replied and Henry looked pleased with himself. Everything was working out just as he said it would as he sat down at his desk and got out his writing things

(However in Storybrooke Regina was keeping an eye on things. She knew that August had solved the puzzle of the picture however she had another plan in mind)

"Before Miss Blanchard gets her hands on Mr Noble I'll get him here first and I'll use my wily charms on him. Then who will be the one with the happy ending. Not her that's for sure" she cackled as thunder started to form around Storybrooke. However Mary Margaret couldn't hear the thunder as she was too busy teaching in class, the children hanging onto her every word.

Next time

Mary Margaret faces a battle to find David to apologise as Regina invites him around to fix something. Meanwhile August and Emma go on their date but can he persuade Emma that what he is saying is the truth. Will anyone get their happy endings after all?

And done. Now the next chapter might not be up for a while as I am putting this on a slight hiatus until I get my mind going with what I want to happen next. Hopefully S2 of OUAT should solve this. Anyway hope you enjoyed it through and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
